


Before Midnight

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Canon-Typical Violence, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Language, Rough Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-01
Updated: 2011-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 18:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: In which Sam, used to being bigger and stronger than most people, has a thing for being dominated by women who are far, *far* physically stronger than him, and finally finds it with demons. Nothing formal or costumey, please, just demon-possessed women able to pin Sam down and ride him, push him around, move him where they want him and hold him there, and he knows, *knows* that if they wanted to, they could hurt him so easily and he couldn't do a damned thing about it. - <em>spnkink-meme</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Before Midnight

Her blood races through him, tainting his and burning through his veins. His first urge is to grab her, pull her apart like the thing she is. Then his soul stains that tiny fraction darker and he wants to be inside her, make her scream and feel the rush he’s feeling. When he picks her up off the ground, it’s a mixture of these two urges and a moment of forgetfulness. He might feel like the strongest man in the world but he only has a few millilitres of what she had, her whole body ran on it. He was soon reminded of this when her elbow cracked against his jaw, making him lose his grip on her instantly.

In the few seconds he’d lost, she had him pinned against a wall, one of her knees pressed threateningly close to his crotch and her hands easily restraining his.

“What were you trying to pull there, Sam? Cause it didn’t look friendly to me.” Ruby asked, digging her nails into his wrists, drawing blood easily before she stepped away, her power keeping him there.

“I’m sorry, it was the blood.”

“Bullshit, it was. I’ve given you blood before and you’ve never gone all Psycho on me. You’re not getting any ideas now, are you?” Ruby flicked her hand and Sam smashed into the opposite wall. “Cause I could find myself another good little hero and leave you here to whine about your brother, it doesn’t matter to me.”

“No.” He spluttered out, barely aware that his whole skeleton felt like it had been shattered, all he could feel was blood rushing in his head, both his and Ruby’s. Her controlling him like this, her anger and her power was driving any sensible thoughts out of his mind, leaving only desire and need. “I wanted you.”

“Have you ever thought of asking a girl? You don’t just whack her one on the head and drag her to your cave these days. It’s considered rude.” Ruby relented and let him down.

“No. Like that. I want you like that. Be angry.” Sam made another grab for her and was flung backwards onto the bed.

“What, you enjoy me throwing you around like a ragdoll?” She circled the bed, her arms folded. Her eyebrows rose when he nodded. “You’re one weird puppy but I’ll play.”  
Ruby extended her power, pinning him to the bed, stretching his muscles against his will just enough not to do lasting damage. She watched as he squirmed, powerless and begging for release. Not real begging, just the kind that’s put on for show, for her benefit. She approached the bed and unsheathed her knife, watching Sam’s eyes widen. She laughed and nicked the neck of his t-shirt, ripping the rest of it off by hand.

“Had you scared there, didn’t I?” She didn’t even touch his belt, just flicked her wrist and made it fly off him. “Is that it, Sam? Do you like being scared?”

Sam opened his mouth to say something but Ruby tightened her power around his chest. “No, don’t talk, it’s better that way.” His jeans and underwear were pulled off him with a motion and Ruby finally stopped circling him. “Now that’s appreciation!” She wrapped one of her hands around his cock and squeezed it, just enough to make Sam’s hips buck. “I’ll have fun with this in a little bit, let’s warm me up a bit first.”

She slipped out of her jeans and stretched her arms out, making a show of preparing herself, before jumping him without warning. “Oh yeah, I forgot, I’m only wearing this tender little meatsuit. The real me, she can take anything.” She dug her knees into his sides and grasped his shoulders, all her physical strength pushing him down as well as her demonic strength, until it was nearly suffocating.

“Now, where was I? It’s not fear, I’ve seen people who are really scared and I saw your face when I got that knife out. That’s not what you’re feeling now and it’s not what’s turning you into this desperate mess. Maybe watching me chuck demons around is a turn on for you. I’m not gonna lie, it always makes me wet.” She rubbed against his cock, making him fight against the invisible bonds he knew he could never break.

“Does it make you hard knowing I could rip you to shreds easier than blinking but somehow I resist? Do you want to be fucked by something so strong and so powerful that you’d be lucky to come away with just bruises and bites and scratches? Delicate little humans not pushing your buttons now you’ve tasted me, that the problem?”

Ruby lowered herself down onto his cock and released him from everything but her physical strength. Her thighs tightened around him and her hands pushed down on his chest, pinning him down easily. “This is just a tiny bit of what I’m capable of. Think about that.”

She thrust forward with her hips, her hands and legs keeping him still. She rode him hard, not noticing when she caused bruises or drew blood. Her nails pressed into the skin they were resting on, her grip getting stronger as she got closer to orgasm. For a second, Sam wondered how much she was holding back and if when she came, she’d lose control entirely and snap him like a twig. The mere thought nearly pushed him over the edge but Ruby’s power pulled at him, pulled him back. She grabbed a fistful of his hair and tugged at it.

“Now, now, be polite. Ladies first.” She breathed out, her cheeks pink and her skin shining with sweat. Her last few thrusts were furious and she didn’t let go of his hair, pulling almost painfully when her back arched and she surrendered to pleasure, her power spilling out of her and her eyes reverting to their natural black.

When she let go of his hair and loosened her grip on him, Sam finally dared to speak.

“Can I come...”

“No.” Ruby interrupted. “The night’s young Cinders and we’re gonna have a whole lot of fun before midnight.”


End file.
